Loving and unbeating
by BondSlave
Summary: Integra is comforted by a surprising indavidual who tells her how strong she really is. Young Integra newly freed Alucard. Obviously a AxI. Pleas read and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters.**

**A/N: I realize that I have written stories where AxI is an eventual pairing—but this is an AxI one-shot, but first one-shot actually, so please read and review. **

**ALSO: This takes place right after Integra takes over Hellsing.**

Integra's tired blue eyes fluttered open as her alarm clock began 'beeping' at her to wake up and greet the day, the day she was dreading most furiously. She lifted her arm and pressed the off button slowly pushing herself up from her pillow and to a sitting position, her eyes glazed, and her vision blurry. She raised a hand and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, turning and grabbing her round glasses from her bedside table and sliding them up her slender nose as a soft knock ensued from her door. She glanced over, pulling the blanket up to hide herself slightly as the door creaked open. She relaxed slightly as Walter's face greeted her. "Miss Hellsing? May I come in?"

Integra nodded.

"Yes you may." She stated simply lowering the blanket sitting up straight. Walter smiled and entered the room fully wheeling a tea cart in. Integra investigated the contents of the tray upon the tea cart while Walter crossed the room and opened the blinds casting the room into bright early morning sunlight. Integra blinked, losing her eye sight momentarily before going back to investigating her breakfast.

"Poached eggs, two strips of bacon, half an orange and a glass of milk." Walter stated with a smile as he approached clasping his hands behind his back. Integra gave him a weak smile, bowing her head eyeing the food. Walter sighed and took a seat upon the bed, wrapping his arm around her slender shoulders. "Please Integra, please eat. It has been four days now, you must eat something, you must keep up your strength love."

Integra forced a smile and stood up, walking around the tea cart and smiling down at the well to do fifty-six-year-old butler.

"I am fine Walter, and I have been eating."

Walter gave her a cross look standing up and frowning down at her. "I have, perhaps not meals but I have been eating." She stated before turning towards the bathroom, pausing at the door and glancing back over her shoulder. "Now Walter, I'm going to get ready for school." She stated entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Walter sighed and gazed sadly at the tea tray before turning and heading out of the twelve-year-old girls room, he had things to do.

Integra slouched arms wrapped around her naked torso while the warm water cascaded down over her, her long soaked hair framing her bowed head. Her eyes were lowered to her feet, watching as the water swirled around her ankles and then vanished down the drain, steam wafting up from the bottom of the tub where the heat gathered. The back of her eyes burned and she lifted her arm to wipe at them. It had been a week since her father's passing, seven days since she murdered her uncle and hundred and sixty-eight hours since she had released _it _from the dungeons. She clenched her jaw as the tears over flowed. She cursed herself lifting her face, closing her eyes and holding her breath allowing the warm water to wash over her face, washing away the salty tears, hiding their existence.

Once Integra finished showering she stepped out of the shower pulling a large white cotton towel around her thin frame, exiting the steam filled bathroom into her bedroom. As she opened her closet a sudden chill filled the air and the hair on the back of her neck and arms stood on end. "Did you know this used to be your great, great grandfathers bedroom?"

She quickly spun around eyes wide teeth clenched, her slender fingers tightening their hold on the towel. Her blood ran cold as her eyes narrowed upon the _creature _seated on the edge of her bed. _Alucard. _The name whispered through her now short circuiting mind. She remained petrified for several long seconds, staring at the creature who grinned like a mad man back at her before she found her voice.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE!?" She shrieked pressing herself flat against her closet. Her fury grew as she saw his eyes roaming over her. She snarled as shivers ran up and down her spine as his auburn eyes took in her entire form, from her bare damp feet, slender ankles, smooth calves—no doubt he was imagining what was hidden beneath the cotton towel—her exposed collarbone, slender shoulders, long slender arms, knuckles that had turned white as they clutched the towel, long slender neck, young round face, red cheeks furious blue eyes and long damp blond hair. "STOP THAT!"

His eyes averted back to hers, grin still plastered on his pale thin lips. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN HERE? HOW…" She gripped at her hair with her left hand yanking on the blond strands. "HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY BEDROOM WITH OUT MY PERMISSION?" She screamed crossing the room towards him, her fury over powering her longing to run away from him. She smacked him hard across the face her body trembling with anger, which only seemed to fuel his grin as it widened, his pale cheek only momentarily pink from where she struck him. "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE MONSTER! I AM YOUR MASTER NOW AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!"

He grinned as she continued to yell at him, he could practically taste her virgin blood as it bubbled in her veins and anger rolled off of her in waves. "I AM GOING TO SCHOOL AND YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE THE MANOR! YOU ARE NOT TO HARM ANY LIVING ORGANSIM NOR THREATEN ANY LIVING ORGANSM! AND YOU SHALL NEVER, EVER ENTER MY BEDROOM WITH OUT ME INVITING YOU IN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

He grinned and nodded. Her eyes narrowed and she thrust her arm towards the door. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

He stood quickly causing her to take a step back gazing up at him. He bowed his head.

"Yes master Integra."

She glared as he turned and exited her room. She huffed and turned back towards her closet. How dare that vampire think he had the right to barge into her bedroom! As her anger began to slowly subside a furious blush crossed her cheeks. She opened her closet gazing into the mirror at herself, putting a hand to her face, closing her eyes. _'Oh my God please put me out of my misery! Why can't you just let me die now? He saw me…he saw me in just a towel!' _Tears burned the back of her eyes. _'How dare he barge into my room like that! How dare he think he and that right…and the way he was grinning at me….' _A shiver ran down her spine. She dropped the towel, opened her eyes and gazed miserably at herself. She blushed at her appearance and lifted her arms to cover her still flat chest. She huffed and leaned passed the mirror and began rummaging through her wardrobe.

"That is unacceptable!" Walter snapped as he washed dishes glaring over the counter at the vampire who leaned against the counter, arms crossed across his chest grinning like a hyena. Walter was beside himself. "How could you barge in on her like that Alucard? Have you any idea how that must have affected her? She's a twelve-year-old little girl, not one of your old whores."

Alucard chuckled.

"None of my whores were as violent as her."

Walter glared.

"I will not have you talking about her like that, she's your master Alucard, you better learn to respect her."

"When did you start caring about respect Walter?" Alucard questioned, cocking his head to the side with a wide eyed toothy grin. "You never did when we'd play in the store rooms while hiding away from Arthur."

"That was different; I was a fourteen-year-old teenager. And that was a long time ago Alucard."

Alucard sighed, his grin falling as he leaned back farther over the counter gazing up at the ceiling.

"I do respect her Walter."

Walter gave him an odd look.

"You sure have a strange way of showing it Alucard; you've been teasing that poor child since she freed you."

"I was test—"

"Her father just died for God sake and her uncle tried to murder her--"

"I was testing her!" Alucard snapped. "I need to know if she deserves my respect."

Walter sighed and bowed over the sink.

"Alucard please, I'm begging you, please do not torment her. I'm having enough time trying to keep her eating, she is falling into depression." He stated gazing up towards the vampire who had averted his gaze to look back at him. "Her father's death has devastated her."

Alucard gazed at his old friend.

"I know. She has yet to fully gain control of the magic that binds me to her…I can hear her thoughts, feel her emotions…even now. I know exactly how she feels."

Integra entered the kitchen attracting both of the men's attention.

"I'm ready to go to school." She stated simply. Walter nodded and began draining the sink, drying his hands on a towel.

"Alright Integra, I'll drive you." He stated exiting to go and prepare the car. Alucard took in her school uniform.

Black skirt that fell to just above her knees, long knee high white stockings, black shoes, a white long sleeved button up under a black vest with a red bow around her collar.

She sighed and glared at him before turning and following after Walter.

Integra exited the main office and followed the overly nice woman through the school.

She was rather short for a grown woman round with a large bosom and round bottom.

"And here are the lockers yours is number one-sixty-four sweet heart." She stated in her bubbly voice as she trotted along, Integra following behind, blue eyes wide as she gazed around at the unfamiliar surroundings. "And this," The woman paused near a wooden door with a small lined window on it with the number letter combination 1B. "Is your first class. Now if you need anything don't wait to ask." She said with a smile patting Integra on the shoulder before bustling off down the hall. Integra watched her go before turning to face the door. She swallowed, her throat having gone very dry as she looked at the pale wooden door. _'I will not be intimidated. I will march in there, hold my head high. I am Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing and I will not let anything stand in my way!' _She told herself taking the handle and pushing the door open. She entered and felt every eye shift towards her. She ignored the stairs of the students and kept her stern eyes locked on the teacher.

He was a tall thin man wearing dark gray slacks, black shoes, and white shirt with a brown vest.

He turned, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Ah, there you are." He said with a warm smile, walking around his desk and shaking her hand before gesturing towards the other children. Integra felt heat filling her face as their eyes bore into her but she kept telling herself to be strong. "Children, this is Integra Helsing, she's our new student." He introduced before pointing to a vacant seat near the window. "Now Integra why don't you go and sit over there?"

She nodded and walked towards the window seat, sat down and pulled out her note book. She felt sick as the teacher began teaching on the origins of man. She had never gone to a private or public school before; she had always had tutors to teach her the basics of what she would need while her father taught her everything else. At the memory of those hours spent with her father in his study she felt tears burn the back of her eyes. She rested her elbow on the desk and tilted her head while she took notes, her long hair hiding her face.

Her day went slowly, she remained quiet during classes, never asking questions or answering them, just silently taking detailed notes. She ignored the whispers that followed her when she'd wander to her locker to switch out her books. Comments like: _"Do you think that's her real hair color?" "She's so short." "She looks so scary, like a living statue!" _

Integra glanced to a pair of giggling girls standing a little ways down from her locker who were looking at her. She glared, unlocked her locker and put her books away. It was lunch time. She pulled out her lunch Walter had been kind enough to make her. As she closed her locker and turned to head to the small dining hall she picked up on part of what the girls had been talking about. _"I bet she's a hermaphrodite." "What's that?" "It's when you're a man and a woman. Why else would she have no boobs?" _

Once the final bell rang Integra was the first out of the school, down the steps, across the lawn and on the curb where Walter awaited her with the rolls. He blinked instantly picking up on her distress. "Miss Integra?" He asked worried. She opened the door.

"Just take me home Walter." She snapped slamming the door behind her. Walter quickly got back into the driver's seat and pulled out onto the road, glancing back to the unhappy looking girl in the backseat ever so often.

Upon arriving home Walter didn't even have a chance to ask the young Hellsing what was matter before she was down the hall, around the corner and slamming the door to her bedroom.

She stood near her door for several seconds before her walls broke and everything she'd been holding in since her father's death overflowed. The tears flooded her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She dropped her back and crossed to her bed throwing herself upon the light blue comforter sobbing into her pillow. _'I…..why? Why did you have to leave me? …….why did you leave me now?....first mom….now you?......I don't want to be alone,…..I don't want to be alone….please…..I can't….I can't handle this on my own.' _She sobbed hoping God, her mother, her father; someone could hear her pleas feel her pain. She took a large gulp of air through her mouth, her sinuses no longer working well enough for proper air flow, and got a lung full of ice cold tainted oxygen, which sent chills throughout her body. She sat up quickly eyes wide as she eyed the creature standing near the end of her bed. He eyed her back, no grin, no insane glint in his auburn eyes—but there was something there, and something she couldn't quite read. She glared at him trying to pull herself together. "W-what are you doing in here?" She asked, not at all sounding as in control as she had hoped.

"You didn't want to be alone." He stated simply. She blinked, her eyes going wide. _'How did…did he?' _ "Your thoughts are very loud Master." He stated. She glared at him.

"How dare you read my thoughts!"

He sighed.

"If you wish for me to go then I shall, I just thought you needed company." He stated bowing politely before his form began to slowly fade. She blinked and lunged forward her hand wrapping around his almost see through arm. He paused.

"No, please!"

He blinked down at her, his form growing solid once more. She released his arm and pulled back, her hand having gone chilled. She cursed herself turning away, wiping away the tears. How could she show weakness such as that to her servant? If she couldn't control her own emotions how could she ever hope to control him? Alucard walked around the edge of the bed and took a seat beside her, slouching his back as he rested his hands in his lap, gazing down at her.

"You are not weak Integra."

She couldn't look at him. Her eyes were burning with fresh tears and she could feel the muscles in her shoulders begin to tremble.

"Yes I am." She said quietly.

"It took great strength to do what you did in the dungeons."

At his statement she turned her gaze to him surprised to see—what? Admiration? Respect? Pride in his eyes? She shook her head the tears flowing down her cheeks again.

"I can't do this." She sobbed curling in on herself, her shoulders shaking with her sobs.

"Shhhhhh." He cooed wrapping his arm around her trembling form and pulling her close to his side. Her eyes were wide as she was pressed up against his side, her head resting on his chest. "Yes you can." He stated, wrapping his other arm around her in a rather warm embrace. "I know you can. You have the same fire your great, great grandfather did. You will take Hellsing farther then you may think. And you're not alone. You have Walter and I here to help you."

She pressed her ear to his chest. _'I can't hear your heartbeat.' _

He gently ran his gloved fingers over the top of her head. "And do not let others tell you otherwise. You are a strong confident woman—girl."

She let out a soft giggle and pushed herself up. Taking a breath and wiping her eyes.

"Oh God." She breathed slightly as she looked over at him.

He was no longer dressed in the black leather skin tight body suit that held him prisoner in the dungeons, no he was now dressed in dark gray slacks with a white button up under a dark gray vest with a blood red ribbon tie about his neck.

She let her eyes take in his whole appearance.

He was very tall and lean with a long slender build. His face was narrow with a long royal nose, with large tear drop eyes with swirling auburn irisis. His blacks shaggy hair contrasted greatly with the winter peach color of his skin. She blushed and looked away. He was handsome, he was reagal...and he was a vampire. She sniffed and straightened up gazing at him through her slightly puffy eyes.

"This conversation does not leave this room, do you hear me? You will not breath a word of this to any one…ever! And you will never repeat it to me! You will act as if nothing has happened. Do you understand?"

He gazed at her momentarily before a soft grin formed upon his lips. He bowed his head.

"Of course master."

"No get out. I need to do my homework." She snapped. He stood with the grace of a large jungle cat and bowed lowely before turning and heading for the door. "Thank you." She breathed quietly as he phased through the door.

On the other side he smiled. "You're very welcome Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing."

END

**I find this very sweet. After all I don't think Integra was always the hard nosed 'don't mess with me' woman we all know and love. I think she must have had at least ONE emotional breakdown and I think Alucard would have been the one to comfort her! X] Please review. AxI FAN FOREVER!**


End file.
